Future World Cross
by chynnchilders
Summary: Phantom Knight Percival is tasked to protect an magical girl from Magic World. He seeks help from a twelve years old girl name Alice and her uncle. But danger is rising, can Percival trust other monsters to help him?
1. Chapter 1

" Run Sister Nana Run!" A male voice yelled out. A girl in a strange outfit ran as fast as she could. Her companion was wearing a ghostly blue armor. " We're almost there!" The girl shouts. " Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

" NO! The girl screams, running faster. " STAY AWAY FROM HER! The knight roars, while facing a shadowy figure. " She is important to my plans." The figure simply says. " Be gone, demon!" The knight shouts. " If you weren't dead already, I would kill you." The figure intones. " You really shouldn't just focus on me." The figure adds

The girl then screams in pain. " PERCIVAL! SAVE ME!" She screams. Percival turns around to see an new figure. This one just broke the girl's leg. The girl screamed in agony. " Sister Nana!" Percival shouts, abandoning his battle stance.

The knight grabs Sister Nana and teleports. " It's okay! We're here!" Percival frantically reassures the screaming girl. The girl's light brown hair was slightly damp from sweat , and her odd eyes were wide in panic. Percival wasted no time finding an portal.

* * *

A young girl of twelve with fair skin and brown hair, was taking an walk in the park. When she notice, the unconscious girl. " Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" The girl cried out. Sister Nana was still unconscious, so the girl went beside her.

Percival, who was scouting came back and saw the girl. He wanted scare her away from Sister Nana. But, he needs allies now. " Please, help us!" Percival pleads, as the girl looks at him. " Are you her friend?" The young girl asks.

" Yes, I am." Percival replied with a nod. " I guess that's an yes!" The girl giggles. " That's when Percival realized something. He couldn't talk, he heard himself thinking. " How did I lose my voice?" Percival thought. For once Phantom Knight Percival, protector of the magical girls. Found himself afraid.

* * *

Phantom Knight Percival is my Oc. Sister Nana appearance is revealed in chapter two. Sister Nana is actually from a different series. But I'm a type of person who puts different anime characters in another. Drum and Jack along with will appear in the chapter two. That means Tasuku and Gao will appear also. See you guys later.


	2. Phantom Knight Percival

Name: Phantom Knight Percival.

Age: Unknown

Home World: Dungeon world

Human partner: Alice Yeager

Appearance: Percival doesn't have a real body. So, he has a ghostly blue armor that's empty inside. He has visible two eyes, that are light blue ghostly glows. His eyes disappear, when his helmet is off.

Personality: Brave, noble, kind, caring, is occasionally hot headed, he gets really sad, when the people he cares about is hurt. If anyone hurts his friends, he will be furious. He has a hard time trusting new people.

Relatives: Lance, younger twin brother.

Friends: Drum, Jack, Tsukikage, Joker, Miserea, Lucian and Asmodai.

Bio: Percival was a monster living in Dungeon world. His younger twin brother became a hero to everyone there. While Percival was viewed as a enemy, to adventurers. Percival let himself be blamed for his brothers mistakes. Soon he grew tired of being hated. While mourning his role of an villain, he was found by Miserea.

" Why don't you be the hero?" He asked the knight. Percival explained that he was protecting his brother. But Miserea showed him a portal. It led to Magic World, and a secret home of magical girls. Miserea told Percival that he can be their protector and be the hero. Percival took the advice to heart, and became well like there to the magical girls.

Facts: Percival wants to meet Miserea again to thank him. He never abandons those he vows to protect. He's secretly is jealous of his twin brother Lance.

* * *

Here's an introduction for Percival. Next up is Alice's profile then the adventure starts. By the way, Lucian is Alice's uncle.


	3. Alice Yeager

Name: Alice Yeager

Age: 12

Buddy Monster: Phantom Knight Percival

Hair color: Brown with red highlights that are noticeable in the sunlight.

Full appearance: Alice has fair skin, blue eyes. her height is the same as Kiri's height.

Clothing: Alice usually wears t-shirts and shorts, she sometimes wears dresses.

Personality: Kind, caring, responsible, easily worries, rarely gets mad, brave, will to help others no matter who they are. Easily gets scared at losing her friends.

Relatives: Wendy Yeager, mother deceased. Marcus Yeager, father deceased. Lucian Winters, uncle. Richard Winters, grandfather. Olivia Winters, grandmother.

Friends: Gao Mikado. Kiri Hyoryu. Baku Omori. Kuguru Uki. Zanya Kisaragi. Tasuku Ryuenji. Kazane Fujimiya. Gaito Kurouzu. Tetsuya Kurodake and Noboru Kodo.

Bio: Originally from New York City. Alice lived a happy life with her parents. Until, her mother had to rush her dad to the hospital. Alice was at a neighbor's house, when she learn her mother was killed in a car accident. Her dad was killed in the accident too. Alice then found herself moving in with her uncle.

Her uncle found a job in Japan, and she immediately found herself moving again. Alice is still uneasy over the sudden changes. But after meeting Percival and Sister Nana and many others. She starts getting used to living in Japan.

Facts: Alice is a good cook. She loves video games. Alice worries about her uncle and her friends. Alice is unaware that some of her male friends have feelings for her.

* * *

Here's Alice! Mukuro is an later on friend for Alice and a love interest. Baku and Alice are only friends. So, expect Kuguru x Baku moments. Next up, Drum and Jack arrive to earth.


	4. School Time and The Dragons Appear

At a lovely white house. Alice was sleeping soundly, when a young man of twenty rushed into the bedroom. " Alice! There's a strange armor and a girl in the living room!" The man shouts. Alice wakes up at that. " Uncle Lucian. That's Percival and Sister Nana. I brought them home yesterday." Alice yawns.

Lucian blushes at forgetting about the two. Lucian rubs his short brown hair, before leaving his niece's bedroom. Alice giggles at her forgetful uncle. She got up and got dressed. She put on a light blue shirt with multiple color stars and blue shorts.

Alice then went to greet the houseguests. Percival was checking a charm on Sister Nana's leg. " Did it work?" Alice asks him. Percival nods his helmet. The day before, Percival gave Sister Nana a healing charm to fix her leg.

Alice looked at the older girl. Sister Nana looked like she was sixteen or eighteen. She had long light brown hair and wearing a nuns habit that was dark blue, with white lace inside. Her dress was black with the chest area being white, and she has a white collar with a black and white bow. To Alice's surprise, Sister Nana has white high-thighs socks and red high heels shoes.

" This girl is obviously not a nun." Alice thought as the older girl stirred. " Where am I?" Sister Nana asks while opening her eyes. Alice and Lucian were surprise to see she has blueish green eyes with crosses for pupils.

Sister Nana stared at the uncle and niece in fear. Until she saw Percival. " Percival!" She exclaimed, before hugging the knight. " I was so afraid that I would lose you!" Sister Nana sobs. Percival hugs her back, as she cries.

" Percival. Why are you not talking?" Sister Nana asks, while giving him an questioning look. Percival somehow got a sign for nowhere. " Somehow I lost my voice. You can trust these people." It read. " Well then. I'm Sister Nana, a magical girl from Magic World." Sister Nana introduced herself with a warm smile.

" I'm Lucian Winters and this is my niece Alice." Lucian introduced himself and his niece. " Ack! I'm late!" Alice exclaimed suddenly, as she ran out of the house. " Alice!" You forgot your lunch!" Lucian shouts.

" I can take it to her." Sister Nana volunteers. " Is it safe for you to leave?" Lucian questions her. Suddenly a bright light surrounds the magical girl. Sister Nana was very different now. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail, and she has brown eyes. She wearing a simple white dress and light pink stockings with flower designs. She was also wearing red sneakers. Her pupils were normal too!

Percival brought out the sign again. " This is Sister Nana's human form." It read. Lucian just stares in amazement.

* * *

" Sorry!" Alice shouts to no one in peculiar. The young girl had just rushed inside the school building. She grabs her school shoes and trips trying to put them on fast. Alice groans at the sharp pain. She was about to get up, when someone held their hand out to help her. Alice looks up to see it was Tasuku Ryuenji, her upperclassman. The boy in question, has blue short hair that was spiked up on one side, fair skin and pinkish red eyes.

He was wearing a black shirt with a closed up blue and white jacket that had a little black on it too, and blue pants with the school's green and white shoes. " Need some help?" Tasuku asks her with a chuckle. Alice gladly accepts his help. " I was almost late. I shouldn't have rushed myself." Alice told him.

" Then I'll take you to your class." Tasuku said with a smile. " Thank you." Alice sighs with relief. It didn't take long to get to Alice's classroom. " Well here we are!" Alice announces, as Tasuku chuckles at her announcement.

" I'm going to my class." Tasuku told her. Alice nods before going inside her classroom. " Alice!" A girl called out. " Luna!" Alice called back, while sitting next to her classmate. " Was that Tasuku Ryuenji?" Luna question, while twirling a lock of red hair.

" Yeah, he took me to class." Alice replied with a smile. " Tasuku is really nice to you." Luna comments. " He's nice to everyone." Alice responded confused. " I meant, maybe he sees you like him. You lost your parents and he lost his parents too. Only his parents have been dead for a few years." Luna told Alice.

Alice gave her friend a surprise look. " Does he live with relatives?" Alice asks. Luna shook her head. " No, he lives alone. I heard the police officer who rescued Tasuku is helping him. But, Tasuku wanted to be independent and live alone." Luna replied. Alice looks at her desk feeling bad for her older classmate.

The class went slowly, before the bell rang. Alice went to a private spot to eat, only to realize. "I forgot my lunch!" Alice shouts in despair. " Want some of mine?" A male voice asks her. Alice looks up to see a boy. He has short black spiky hair with red hair in the front that was spikey too, gold color eyes.

His outfit was a red shirt with a picture of the sun, a black and indigo jacket, indigo sweatpants with a yellow strip going downs the sides. He also has decorative white bandages from his elbow to his knuckles, a small bandage on his left cheek, and a torn cap with a sun ornament. " Gao, I can't take your lunch." Alice told him.

" The mighty sun fighter always helps his friends!" Gao announces with a sunny smile. Alice giggles, before noticing a young woman approaching them. " Alice, I brought your lunch!" The woman called out. " Who are you?" Gao questions her. " My name is Nana Habutae. I'm living with Alice and her uncle." The woman told him.

" Sister Nana!" Alice thought in surprise. Sister Nana gave Alice her lunch and left. " Your uncle took a roommate?" Gao asks Alice. Alice simply nods, while eating a sandwich. The entire lunch time. Gao told Alice that he saved a boy their age from bullies. Alice told him about the alternative story about meeting Sister Nana.

" Wow! Your uncle is a great guy!" Gao exclaimed in amazement. Alice nods with a smile. " So, Sister Nana can look like a regular person." Alice thought in amazement.

* * *

At a unknown place. A red bipedal dragon with a yellow mane or hair in a golden armor with a tattered cloak stood at a field. " My dad said someone is coming with me! But he's late!" The dragon rants. That's when a green bipedal dragon appeared. This one had little armor and has a helmet with a sword.

" Sorry I'm late." The green dragon apologizes. " Jacknife Dragon?!" The red dragon exclaimed in surprise. " " Please call me Jack. You must be Drum." Jack says to the other dragon. " Yes I am." Drum replied a little upset at hearing his nickname.

" Here's the mission. A dangerous rouge monster is after a magical girl from Magic World. We need to help her and her guardian." Jack told Drum. " Isn't this a Magic World problem?" Drum questions. " No. The rouge is working with others. One of them is a fellow Dragon World monster." Jack replied.

Drum looks shocked to hear that. " We need to move fast!" Drum announces, as Jack made a portal. " Be warn Drum. We have to be careful using our full power." Jack warns. Drum nods at the warning, before going into the portal.

* * *

At the Winters home. Alice was laying down on her bed. Not because she's tired from school. Because she was worried about Tasuku. " Percival. I know you're standind at my door." Alice said. Percival open the door and held a sign up. " Sister Nana is cooking. Are you sick?" The sign read. " No, I'm worried." Alice replied.

" About what?" The sign read now. " I'm worried about a boy name Tasuku. He lives alone and he's only thirteen." Alice sighs. Percival disappears for a moment, before coming back with the phone. " You want me to call him?" Alice questions him. Percival nods handing her the phone.

Alice nervously gulps, before remembering Tasuku gave her his number. " He gave to me the first day we met." Alice thought, while dialing. " Hello?" A familiar voice asked. " Tasuku. This is Alice Yeager." Alice replied. " Hi Alice! Did you need anything?" Tasuku questions.

" No. But, I wanted to see if you want to have dinner at my house." Alice said. " Sure! I'll be there soon!" Tasuku replied cheerfully. " See you soon!" Alice says cheerfully, before hanging up. " I should ask him to stay over. Then again, he'll probably reject it." Alice thought, while going to help Sister Nana.

* * *

Next up Drum and Jack arrives! And new allies from Magic World come to help. Not to mention Alice meets the new student. I put up a poll, now you guys can help me decided if Percival should trust Jack and Drum. See you guys later!


	5. Allies or Foes

At the Winters home. Alice was helping Sister Nana with the cooking. " Excited about this Tasuku boy coming over?" Sister Nana asks Alice. " Yeah, he's really nice. You would really like him." Alice replied. Sister Nana chuckles at the reply. Percival walks into the kitchen looking different.

" Percival, did you shrink?" Alice asks the phantom. Once six feet tall, Percival was now as tall as the oven. Maybe a inch or two shorter then the oven. " Monsters can change their appearance. Like more human looking monsters like me can look fully human. Monsters like Percival, have to shrink." Sister Nana explains.

Alice still looked confused, but shrugs it off. Percival watch the two girls cook, when the door bell rings. " I'll get it!" Lucian calls out. Percival panics and hides in a nearby closet. Sister Nana quickly went into her full human form.

" Alice! Tasuku is here!" Lucian calls out to his niece. Alice went to greet the blue haired boy. " Hi Tasuku! Dinner is almost ready!" Alice cheerfully greets him. " Are you cooking it?" Tasuku asks curiously. " Me and Nana." Alice replied, before giving him her alternate version of meet Nana. " Mr. Winters. You are a really kind man." Tasuku praises the young man.

Lucian just smiles and goes to check on Sister Nana. The dinner was great. Sister Nana entertain everyone with her unique stories. Mostly revolving around a knight, that Alice realized was Percival. " I got to home, before it gets to late." Tasuku announces regretfully.

" See you tomorrow at school." Alice told him, while feeling sad at watching him leave. Alice was hoping her uncle would invite him to stay the night. Suddenly, Percival appears looking scared. " I'm never going into a pitch black closet again!" His sign read. Alice, Lucian and Sister Nana laugh at that.

As everyone got ready for bed. Percival couldn't sleep, his enemies could show up at any moment. Percival knew he has nine so far and one of them had a face of someone familiar to him. " He wasn't him, remember. He was just an evil version of Miserea. I don't know who is torturing me and Sister Nana. But, I have a bad feeling." Percival thought.

The next day. Sister Nana woke up first. At first she was confused, till she remembers where she was. Sister Nana checks her clock, before getting up. The magical girl went into Alice's bedroom and lightly shakes the young girl. " Alice. It's time to get up." Sister Nana softly told her.

" Five more minutes, mom." Alice mumbles. Sister Nana lightly chuckles at the mistake. " I'm not your mom, I'm Sister Nana remember?" Sister Nana reminds her. Alice immediately woke up then. " I'm sorry!" Alice shouts while getting dressed. Sister Nana was confused at the apology.

" Why would she apologize for calling me mom?" Sister Nana thought, as Alice left the room. The young girl was very trouble at the mistake. She really needed to leave for school. Alice grabs her lunch and left. Percival saw the entire exchange between Alice and Sister Nana. " Why did calling her mom, bother Alice?" Percival thought.

At school. Alice was really stressed out, calling Sister Nana mom brought back bad memories. Luna realized that her friend was troubled, but knew she couldn't help her. Alice was really glad when the bell rang. She really needed to talk with Gao and feel like everything was okay. She immediately went to the usual spot, and froze.

A boy with light aqua blue hair and fair skin was with Gao. The boy was wearing a close up jacket with light blue and dark blue colors and matching pants. Alice approaches them and Gao waves at her. The other boy looks her way too. And she saw that he has violet eyes with his bangs covering his left eye. " Alice, meet my new classmate and the boy I saved from bullies!" Gao calls out to her.

" Hi! I'm Alice Yeager!" Alice introduced herself with a friendly smile. The boy gave her a shy smile. " Hi, my name is Kiri Hyoryu." He shyly introduced himself. " Nice to meet you, Kiri!" Alice cheerfully greets him. " Alice, you look a little nervous." Gao points out. Alice sighs and told him about calling Nana mom.

" Alice. It's hasn't been that long since-" Gao starts, before the girl suddenly left. " Is something wrong?" Kiri asks curiously. " Yeah. Alice lost her parents not to long ago." Gao reveals. Kiri looks surprise to hear this. " She doesn't like talking about it." Gao adds. Kiri looked down at hearing that. He was almost an orphan. His dad always came home when he was asleep and left before Kiri could greet him in the morning.

Kiri didn't have a mother and he fully knows what Alice is going though. " Maybe, I should talk with her." He thought. Back at the Winters home. Lucian was enjoying his day off, when he notice Sister Nana looking very worried. " What's wrong, Sister Nana?" Lucian asks the nun magical girl.

" Alice in her sleep called me mom and she got really nervous." Sister Nana replied. " Oh no. This is bad, Alice hasn't talked about her mom in a while." Lucian mumbles. Percival and Sister Nana heard what he just said. " Okay guys, listen closely. My older sister Wendy was killed in a car accident with her husband two weeks ago." Lucian reveals.

The two newcomers were shocked to hear this. " Alice doesn't like talking about the accident. In fact, calling someone else her mom really bothers her. Wendy was a good mom and sister." Lucian adds. The young man became quite after revealing Alice's tragic background. Percival was deeply saddened with Sister Nana. Percival never had parents, he only had his brother.

Before anyone notice. Percival took a book from the bookcase and started reading. Alice came home straight from school. " I'm home!" She calls out. Percival finally put down his book, and made motions that he wanted to go somewhere. " Where do you want to go?" Alice asks the phantom.

Percival didn't answer with his sign. He walked outside with a confused Alice following him. Percival read that kids Alice's age like the park. Plus he can go there too with night being so close. " Percival, are you wanting to cheer me up?" Alice asks the moment they got to the park.

Percival nods at the question. Alice smiles at him. " Percival is really kind. No wonder Sister Nana really trusts him." She thought. Percival suddenly goes into his full form and made motions again. " Get behind me! There's danger coming!" The motions seem to scream. That's when Alice saw the two dragons.

Percival draws out his sword ready to protect Alice. " Wait! We are here to help you!" The green dragon calls out. Percival freezes at that. Allies or foes? Should he trust and listen to the dragons?

* * *

Meanwhile nearby the Winters home. A portal opens up and three girls appeared from it. " Percival is going to be upset." A girl dressed up like a witch comments. " We are magical girls. We should be helping him protect Sister Nana." A girl dressed up like a kunoichi. The third was silent, she looked like Sister Nana's age. Only she wore a winter coat with a long scarf. " Well, they're nearby. So, we should find them." T he witch magical girl announces.

The silent girl nods and goes towards the Winters home. " I'm coming Sister Nana. Wait a little longer." The silent girl thought.

* * *

Next up is A Knight in Danger. Percival accepts Jack and Drum's help and learns he is in danger. Then An Icy Visitor. Joker will make an appearance in that chapter. If anyone is wondering, yes the Inverse Omni lords are recurring villains along with other villains. See you guys later!


	6. A Knight in Danger

" Percival. You should hear them out." Alice tells the phantom knight. Percival reluctantly puts his sword back in it sheath and crosses his arms. " My name is-" Drum starts, but is interrupted by Jack. " Please use your nickname. Your full name is a little long." Jack told him. " Fine! My name is Drum." Drum grumbles.

" My name is Jackknife Dragon. Just call me Jack." Jack introduced himself. " My name is Alice Yeager. This Percival." Alice introduced herself and Percival. " Percival. Drum and I are not your enemies. But your allies." The green dragon tells Percival. Percival jumps back in surprise. He didn't think anyone was interested in helping him.

" There's a bounty out for you, Percival. Someone is telling everyone that you are a dangerous monster. That is holding a girl prisoner." Jack continues. " My father is one of the many monsters that don't believe in the rumors." Drum told Percival. " But, are there monsters that want to capture him?" Alice asks.

Jack simply nods. " That's why we are here to help you. You can't protect anyone, if your enemies and the tricked monsters attack you. You mostly got enemies, then allies." Drum says. Percival looks down. He knew he had a hard time trusting others. But, it hurt to hear he was being hated again.

" Remember Percival. The magical girls at the village still cares about you. And you got other people that don't hate you." Percival thought, trying to calm himself. Alice had notice that Percival looked sad. But she didn't say anything. " Will you accept our help?" Jack asks Percival. The phantom knight nods his head.

At that moment, Alice's cellphone starts ringing. " What is that noise?!" A startled Drum questions. " It's just my cellphone." Alice replies with a chuckle. She answers her cellphone. "Alice! Sister Nana's friends are here!" Lucien shouts, but he didn't sound angry or scared. " Percival and I will be home soon." Alice tells her uncle before she hangs up her cellphone.

" Sounds like something is happening at your home." Jack comments. " Yeah. Sister Nana's friends are at my house." Alice says. Percival suddenly picks up Alice and rushes back to the house. The two dragons blinks in surprise. " That was unexpected." Jack manages to say. " I'm going to look for a place to stay at." Drum announces as he walks off. Jack sighs and looks for a place to sleep at the park.

He stops looking when he sees a thirteen years old boy sitting on a bench. " Shouldn't you be at home?" Jack asks the boy. Tasuku looks up and sees the dragon. His eyes widen for a moment. " It's kind of hard to stay at my house now." Tasuku sadly replies. He wanted to be an adult, but the loneliness was finally getting to him. Jack stayed silent. He could tell that the boy was going through a hard time.

" I can stay with you at your house." Jack told Tasuku. Tasuku looks surprise to hear that. He was even more surprise when Jack went into his mini form. " I didn't know that dragons could shrink." Tasuku says while chuckling. The dragon groans in embarrassment. He didn't like being in his mini form, but it was necessary.

* * *

Percival wasted no time on getting to the house. He briefly stops to put down Alice. Alice opens the door and walks inside. Sister Nana was happily hugging the girl wearing the long coat. The witch girl was having a lively conversation with Lucian. " Percival. Why didn't you ask for our help?" The ninja girl asks Percival. Percival uses sign language. " I didn't want anyone to get hurt, Ripple."

" Why are you not talking?" The girl with the coat asks. " I lost my ability to talk, Weiss." Percival uses more sign language. " That's terrible!" The witch girl exclaims. " It's terrible. But Percival is handling the situation, Top Speed." Lucian reassures the girl. Sister Nana stays quiet during the conversation. She was blaming herself for the phantom's condition.

" I wish I never had my magic. If I didn't have it, none of this would happen." She thought as tears gather in her eyes. Weiss notice the tears in Sister Nana's eyes. She hugs the nun-like magical girl. " Percival is in danger. One of his enemies put a bounty on him." Alice told everyone. " WHAT?!" Everyone minus Percival and Alice shouts. " This is bad. If someone captures Percival. Then whoever is after Sister Nana will be able to capture her." Top Speed says with a worried look on her face.

Sister Nana shivers at that possibility. " You have to be cautious at all times now, Percival." Ripple tells the phantom. Percival nods and goes to a corner in the living room. He needed to come up with brand new battle strategies. Ripple looks at Alice. " Listen up, kid. If you are Percival's partner, you need to learn how to use spell cards." She tells the girl. Alice blinks in confusion at that. " I'll train you on how to use them." Ripple adds with a sigh.

" Okay." Alice simply replies. She knew that she has to be ready to help Percival.

* * *

At a roof top at an unknown building. A boy with short silver hair and silver eyes was waiting for something. He was wearing a silver suit with periwinkle accents, a purple undershirt, periwinkle slacks and black shoes. The boy was patiently waiting for his partner " We were unable to find the phantom knight." A voice apologizes. The boy turns around to see his partner.

The monster was a big dog with white fur and three heads. The dog has wearing heavy armory and weaponry. The right head was wearing green goggles, while the left head has a green eye patch. The middle head didn't have anything covering his eyes. " That's okay. I came up with a plan to capture him while you were gone, Cerberus." The boy reassures his partner.

Cerberus could plainly hear the confident tone in the boy's voice. He knew that the boy has really good plan. " If the phantom has a partner. We should go after them to force the phantom out form his hiding place." The boy says with a smirk. " I really like that plan, Rouga." Cerberus chuckles. Rouga and Cerberus didn't care about the bounty. But the chance to fight against a strong opponent was very appealing to them.

The reward money is just an bonus. Now the only thing Rouga and Cerberus has to do is to find Percival's partner.

* * *

Next up is Joker's appearance in the story and Drum meets Gao.


	7. An Icy Visitor

" Thank goodness it's Saturday!" Alice exclaims. Ripple gives her an irritated look. " Can you be any louder?" Ripple mutters. " Sorry." Alice sheepishly apologizes. The young girl had plans to go shopping. She was going to get a gift for her uncle's upcoming birthday. " I would go with you. But people will see me and I need to do some training." Percival's sign says. " I think someone should go with you." A worried Top Speed told Alice.

" I'll be okay by myself." Alice reassures her. Top Speed looks doubtful of that. " She will be fine, Top Speed." Lucian tells her. Top Speed sighs as Alice left the house. Percival goes to the backyard for his training.

* * *

Alice skips to the bookstore. She knew that a new book from her uncle's favorite book series just came out. It would be a perfect birthday gift and she had the money to buy it. " Hi Alice!" A familiar voice calls out. Alice turns around to see Kiri walking towards her. " Hi Kiri." Alice greets him with a smile. " What are you doing?" Kiri asks her. " I'm going to the bookstore. There's a book I want to buy for uncle Lucian's birthday." Alice replies.

" I'm going to the bookstore too. There's a new book that I really want to read." Kiri told her. " I think we are looking for the same book." Alice giggles. The boy chuckles and the two walk to the bookstore. The two never noticed that they were being watched. Two figures were hiding in the shadows of an alleyway. " Are you sure that you saw that girl with the phantom knight?" The short figure asks the tall figure. The tall figure simply nods.

" Then we should try to find the phantom knight tonight." The short figure says. The two figures quickly leave before anyone spots them.

* * *

At the Winters house. Percival was standing completely still in the backyard. He had his sword out from it sheath. " By the oath of the phantom knights. I summon a fire made of a part of my soul to help me defeat my enemies. I equip this fire on my sword." Percival thought. He looks at his sword and was disappointed. It didn't have the fire he was trying to summon.

Percival sighs as he tried again. " Summoning soulfire will kill you if you can't master it." A voice told the phantom. Percival was surprised to see a humanoid monster suddenly standing in front of him. The monster was wearing silver and light blue armor. On it's back was long dark blue wings and Percival notice it has horns made out of ice. The phantom notice that it's arms were long scythe. He also notice that monster is wear a blue mask with red vertical slits.

Percival immediately recognize the monster. He holds up his sign. " Joker!" It says. " Ouch! What a freezing reception I just got from you!" Joker laughs at his pun. Percival roll his glowing eyes at the lame pun. " I can't talk anymore. I don't know if someone cursed me or something went wrong when I came to earth." Percival's sign now says. " That's really bad. If Miserea was around, he could figure out why this is happening to you." Joker says.

That's when Percival realize something. "You are always by Miserea's side. So why are you not with him?" Percival's sign asks. " He's pretending to be a human." Joker replies. The phantom steps back in surprise. " How long has he been pretending to be a human?!" His sign asks. " Since the day he and the other Omni lords sealed up Yamigedo." Joker casually says.

" He's been manipulating his memories to make himself believes he is a human. I'm not supposed to remind him that his is a monster unless it is an emergency or Yamigedo returns." The ice monster adds. Percival was dumbfounded. His chance to regain his voice and reunite with his old friend is temporary gone. " Why are you trying to summon soulfire? Don't you know that summoning it is the one of the few things that can kill phantoms?" Joker questions the phantom.

" I am aware of the risk if I can't control it. I need to summon it to stop my enemies from hurting anyone." Percival's sign told Joker. The ice monster sighs and looks down. " I didn't know that your situation is that bad." Joker mumbles. He looks at Percival. " I'll try to help you fight your enemies when I can. Just don't use the soulfire unless it's important." Joker tells Percival with a very serious tone in his voice.

Percival nods. The situation seemed to be getting worse every second. The phantom knight was ready to sacrifice his life if he had no choice.

* * *

It was getting dark when Drum left his hiding spot. He had to hide in a cramped alleyway. " I need to find a better place to hide. I'll have back problems if I stay at the alleyway." Drum grumbles. " I didn't know that dragon can have back problems." A boy's voice chuckles. The dragon quickly turns around to see a twelve years old boy. " Who are you and why are you not afraid of me?" Drum questions the boy.

" My name is Gao Mikado. I'm not afraid of you because dragons are cool." Gao told Drum. The dragon was very surprise to hear that. " If you need a place to stay at. You can stay at my house." Gao suggests. Drum considers the offer. He didn't want to hide in the alleyway again. But he didn't want anyone else to see him.

Drum finally made a decision. " Okay. I'll stay at your house." Drum told Gao. " My name is Drum." He adds as he goes into his mini form. Gao snickers at the sight of the small dragon. Said dragon groans in embarrassment. " I hope I don't end up regretting my decision." Drum thought.

* * *

While Drum and Gao were talking. Alice, Percival and Ripple were at the park. " Okay Alice. This card is called Magical Goodbye. You should use it to send an attacking monster somewhere else." Ripple says as she gives Alice two spell cards. " The other is called Solomon's Shield. Use it to protect yourself and your allies." The ninja magical girl continues. Alice stares at the spell cards in amazement.

" Are these spell cards necessary?" She thought. Percival wasn't paying attention to the girls. He had a feeling that someone was watching them. Ripple goes to hide for one of her tests. Alice was supposed to use one spell card to stop Ripple's surprise attack. That's when a kunai knife nearly hits Percival! The phantom draws his sword and gets into a defensive position.

Percival felt a stinging pain in his left arm. He looks at his left arm to see another kunai knife. This one went through a small gap and was stuck. " Why is it hurting?" Percival asks himself in his head. He then saw a charm attached to the kunai knife. The charm was made to injure phantoms. It can't kill them unless it hits his head, or where his heart would be at if he had a physical body.

" The attacked is trying to incapacitate me. If they wanted me dead, I would have died already." Percival thought. Alice frantically looks around. She knew Ripple isn't the one doing this. The fear in the two was increasing by the second. They were sitting ducks while the mysterious attacker was getting ready for another attack.

* * *

Oh no! Percival is in huge trouble now! The next chapter is called Ninjas Vs. Knights. Zanya and Tsukikage will make there appearance in that chapter. And an answer to anyone's question. Tsukikage isn't the one attacking Percival.


	8. Ninjas Vs Knights

" Dang it! Where is my attacker?!" Percival frantically thought. There was no one at the park besides him and Alice. But Percival knew that his attacker was hiding in the shadows. Ripple was either still hiding or she was knocked unconscious by the attacker. Percival notices a kunai knife was going to hit Alice! He quickly pushes his partner out of the way. But he got hit by the kunai.

If he could cry out in pain, he would've done that by now. " How dare this fiend! I won't let them get away for attacking my partner!" Percival shouts in his head. Alice was in a daze. She wasn't expecting Percival to suddenly push her. " Get up Alice! The attacker is still here! You need to help Percival!" Alice encourages herself. She gets up and looks at the Solomon's Shield spell card.

" I'll use this when the attacker tries to attack us again." Alice mumbles to herself. Percival takes a deep breath. He slowly lifts up his right hand to his chest. He opens up his cuirass and takes out a flare gun that is already loaded. He quickly closes his cuirass before he got attacked again. Alice saw what Percival was doing. She immediately realizes his plan. " Unless you want the police to show up! You should come out of your hiding place right now!" Alice threatens the mysterious attacker.

" That's a really good threat, kid. You would make an great assassin in Katana World." A male voice chuckles. A cloaked figure steps out into the park lights. The figure's face was barely visible but Percival recognize the figure. " You are the Dusk Fiend, Yagyo." Percival says while using sign language. " Correct. I'm here to capture you and claim the bounty. So pardon me if I accidentally kill your partner during our fight." Yagyo calmly says with a smirk.

Percival glares at the Oni assassin before he charges at his opponent. Yagyo dodges the attack and throws a kunai at Alice. Alice tries to move away, but something was stopping her. She looks down to see chains wrapped around her legs. Just as the kunai was about to hit her. A shuriken stops the kunai! " What the!?" Yagyo shouts in surprise. Alice then saw the person who saved her.

It was a ninja wearing black and silver armor. What got Alice's full attention was the ninja's hemet that has two gold color horns, and a golden moon and the ninja's red scarf. The ninja narrows his amber eyes at Yagyo. " What are you doing here, Tsukikage? You never participate in bounty hunts." Yagyo asks. " Nin." Tsukikage replied as he open up a scroll that says. " I'm here to help an innocent person."

Yagyo laughs at that. " I already know he's innocent! But I just don't care!" He exclaim while laughing. " Shooting Cross Knives, Right hand!" Someone shouts. Yagyo dodges the attack but one knife pierces his leg. The assassin grunts in pain as he takes out the knife. Percival reaches out and grabs Yagyo's cloak. He throws the assassin at nearby tree.

Yagyo slowly gets up while glaring at Percival. " You are getting me very angry. If you keep that up. I'll kill the girl." Yagyo threatens Percival. The phantom was furious at the threat. He about to charge at the assassin, when he saw a human boy. The boy has long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin. He wore a white outfit with purple highlightsand glasses. " What is this kid doing here?! He's going to get killed!" Percival thought in concern.

Alice saw the boy and she immediately recognize him. " What is Zanya doing here?" She asks to no one in particular. At that moment Tsukikage cuts off the chains with his katana. He opens up another scroll. " Can you fight?" Was wrote down on the scroll. " No. Ripple hasn't taught me how to fight yet." Alice replies. A grunt of pain alerts the two. Ripple had finally left her hiding place. She tried to ambush Yagyo but he dodges the attack thus causing Ripple to hurt herself.

The assassin kicks the magical girl's side when she gets up. Ripple cries out in pain as she falls down. Percival took his chance and punches Yagyo's face. Yagyo had blood coming out his obviously broken nose. The assassin draws out his katana. He lifts up his sword to stab a currently defenseless Ripple. Luckily Tsukikage blocks the attack with his katana. " Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru!" Zanya summons a katana from a card.

" Stay out of this fight, boy!" Ripple shouts at Zanya. She grabs four shurikens from her pouch and throws them at Yagyo's back. Yagyo screams in pain when the shurikens pierce his back. Tsukikage slashes the assassin's side while Percival punches Yagyo's stomach. Yagyo notices Zanya was getting ready to attack him. The assassin realizes he was outnumbered in this fight. He knew he would die if he doesn't retreat.

He might as well kill the human boy before he dies. Alice saw the look on Yagyo's face. Her eyes widen when a horrible thought crossed her mind. She lifts up a card and points it at Yagyo. " Magical Goodbye!" Alice shouts. The spell card glows as it made Yagyo disappear. Ripple pants in exhaustion. This has been her first fight in a month. " I can't believe I let myself be defenseless!" Ripple angrily shouts.

" Ripple." Alice mumbles the magical girl's name. She watches as Ripple harshly berates herself. Percival glances at Ripple before he looks at Tsukikage. " Thank you for helping Alice and I." Percival thanks the nanomachine ninja by using sign language. " Nin." Tsukikage says as he opens a scroll . " I'm here to help you fight against your enemies."

Percival stares at the scroll in surprise. Normally he has a hard time trusting new people. However Tsukikage, Drum and Jack's arrivals hints at one thing. He has an a enemy from Katana world and a enemy from Dragon world. " So I have four enemies." Percival thought. Percival then realizes something. Nanomachine ninjas avoid conflict unless someone hires them. This means that Tsukikage was risking everything to help him. " I'm glad that you are on our side." Alice told Tsukikage. " I never thought you would be involved in this, Alice." Zanya spoke up.

" Neither did I." Alice says. Percival was curious about how Alice knows Zanya. Then he notices that Alice was standing next to Ripple. " Come on, Tsukikage. We need to leave before a patrolling police officer arrives." The boy said to the nanomachine ninja. Tsukikage nods and disappears. Zanya leaves without saying another word.

" How do you know that boy, Alice?" Ripple asks. " He goes to my school. We only interacted a few times because of projects." Alice replies. " I don't know him very well because he gets nervous around girls." She adds. Ripple scoffs at the reply. Percival gives her a stern look. " We should go home now." Percival's sign says.

The three walk back home. Percival was very concerned about what happened in the park. The park was no longer a safe place to train. Now he had to find a better train place. The good thing is that Percival had another ally to help him. With more enemies appearing, Percival can't be picky about choosing allies. And for some reason he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

At a unknown place. A mysterious girl looks into a crystal ball. " So someone from the Katana world decided to help Percival." The girl mumbles. " Why did you stop me from taking Sister Nana when I had the chance?! And why did you send Dark Miserea and Death Asmodai to capture her?!" A angry voice demands.

" I have my reasons." The girl replies with a smirk. The voice growls at her. " One of these days I'm going to kill you, Pythie Frederica!" The voice vows. Pythie shrugs off the obvious threat. She looks into her crystal ball again. What she saw made her frown. Pythie just saw someone who can be Percival's strongest ally if they meet.

This wasn't good for her plans. She sincerely hopes that this monster fell for her lies about Percival. If they didn't believe her lies, her plans were doomed. The only thing she could do now is wait and see what will happen.

* * *

I hope everyone likes the new chapter. Next is called Ripple's Fight.


End file.
